the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SunriseDaisy/House of Anubis Wiki Awards 2013 Results
It's finally here!! The results!! The users who won 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place will recieve their appropriate medals. Please do not get upset if what you voted for didn't win or if you were nominated for something and you didn't win. This is not something to get upset over and we should keep a positive atmosphere on this wiki! (First place is the color of maroon and italicized to distinguish it as the winner. Honorable mention is basically fourth place.) Winners Favorite Character Honorable Mention: Nina Martin and Alfie Lewis (tie) Third Place: Joy Mercer Second Place: Willow Jenks and Fabian Rutter (tie) ''First Place: Patricia Williamson'' Favorite Villain Honorable Mention: Victor Rodenmaar Jr., Caroline Denby, and Eric Sweet (tie) Third Place: Senkhara Second Place: Robert Frobisher-Smythe ''First Place: Rufus Zeno'' Favorite Pairing Honorable Mention: Patrome Third Place: Fabina Second Place: Jeroy and Walfie (tie) ''First Place: Peddie'' Favorite Newcomer Honorable Mention: Caroline Denby Third Place: Harriet Denby Second Place: KT Rush ''First Place: Willow Jenks'' Favorite Cast Member Honorable Mention: Louisa Connolly-Burnham Third Place: Klariza Clayton Second Place: Jade Ramsey ''First Place: Brad Kavanagh'' Favorite Episode Honorable Mention: House of History / House of Eclipse, House of Deception / House of Rainbows, and House of Capture / House of Heartbreak (tie) Third Place: House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever Second Place: House of Ammut / House of Heroes ''First Place: House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom'' Most Shocking Moment of HOA Honorable Mention: The five sinners Third Place: Finding out Mr. Sweet is Eddie's dad Second Place: Patricia crying ''First Place: Patricia, Joy, Alfie, and Jerome being descendants'' Favorite Image Honorable Mention: Shoebuna.png and Tumblr_mh7z1mtHjS1qif5r6o1_500.gif (tie) Third Place: Tumblr_mme1rgtOq11snd358o1_500.png Second Place: Fabian_Shocked.gif ''First Place: King Fabian'' Favorite Quote Honorable Mention: "Well, my chosen one." ~ Fabian Rutter to Nina Martin Third Place: "So Fabian rescues Nina from a she-demon and we handle Rufus. I still think we drew the short straw." ~ Alfie Lewis Second Place: "It's Ammut o'clock!" - "You have five minutes precisely...." - "And then I want to hear all of you drop!" ~ Patricia Williamson, Fabian Rutter, & Alfie Lewis ''First Place: "To squee or not to squee?" ~ Willow Jenks'' Most Dedicated User Honorable Mention: SibunaSpecial and PEDDIE 4ever (tie) Third Place: Corbierr, HOAgleek4Ever, and DanBing (tie) Second Place: JessyPop, MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna, DaGrandeSibuna, and Houseofanubisfan (tie) ''First Place: SunriseDaisy'' Friendliest User Honorable Mention: SunriseDaisy, Sibuna Forever, MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna, DanBing, Tardisthree, Tori334, and JessyPop (tie) Third Place: Isys777 and MsEraserCollector (tie) Second Place: HOAgleek4Ever ''First Place: DaGrandeSibuna and SibunaSpecial (tie)'' Randomest User Honorable Mention: SunriseDaisy and DaGrandeSibuna (tie) Third Place: SinisterKittyKat Second Place: MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna, HOAgleek4Ever, and HouseOfSpongeBobNick (tie) ''First Place: SibunaSpecial'' Most Original Username Honorable Mention: HOAgleek4Ever Third Place: Corbierr Second Place: MsEraserCollector ''First Place: MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna'' Most Favorable Admin Honorable Mention: Clacier and ThatArtGirl (tie) Third Place: Corbierr Second Place: Sibuna Forever ''First Place: SunriseDaisy'' Category:Blog posts